Always
by The Velocity Of Jellybeans
Summary: Sora knows that Riku is the strongest one of them. Kairi will always need protecting, but Riku doesn't, so just why is Riku still there? Sora discovers that you don't need a Paopu fruit to be together forever. Sometimes love is enough. Riku/Sora Non-AU


**A/N - Hello, wonderful people! This fic is a product of random inspiration and anger at close-minded people on forums.**

**Rated: T for kissing**

**Pairings: Riku/Sora (RiSo), past AkuRoku**

**Disclaimer: I wish they were mine, but you only get one wish and I wasted mine on Pocky and a flying monkey called Pascal.**

* * *

Always

I used to be so jealous of him.

He was older, stronger, faster -better- than me. The girls all whispered about him, pink blushes on their cheeks, as they fawned over his perfect skin, sea-green eyes and his moonlight coloured hair. They would squeal and giggle when he walked past, their eyes full of adoration and girlish hope.

No one blushed when I walked past; they all of thought of me as either his trusty side-kick or a perpetual nuisance. Annoying little Sora, always in their way.

He hated them for it, of course. He told me that they shouldn't be jealous of me because they never had a chance.

It changed when Kairi came, of course. The girls were far more concerned about a pretty red-head girl than a cute brown-haired boy stealing him away.

People spread rumours about us. We knew about it, but it didn't bother us.

We were inseperable; young, free, happy.

I would race him on the beach, we would play-fight in the sand and splash around in the ocean as Kairi giggled at us from our tree. I would huff when he beat me, but secretly, I didn't mind.

If he was stronger than me it meant that he would have to protect me, and that meant he'd have to stay with me until I was strong enough to protect him.

That was my biggest fear back then, being seperated from them. It hasn't changed, even after all the places I've been and people I've saved.

Roxas knows how I feel. He is terrified of being away from Namine - the thought of losing his only tie to his past paralyses him in fear. Because, really, he only holds one person dear.

We both know that he is scared of losing the memory of Axel, but neither of us mentions it. Neither of us want to remember the way Roxas felt when he faded, the way my heart sang to hear Axel say how Roxas had made him feel.

It is too complicated to think that love existed between two beings who lacked a heart to give.

Love is complicated enough between real people.

* * *

I hate the way people look at me now; As if I single-handedly saved the worlds from being consumed by darkness. The way they discount all the people who helped me, all the Nobodies that had to fade because of me - especially the ones who didn't deserve it.

I am not the hero they all think I am.

This is how he finds me, lounging on the beach, staring into the distance as if it holds the answers.

Maybe it does.

"Careful, Sora, if you think any harder you risk exploding," he jokes in the dry, cutting humour that I associate with him.

He reminds Roxas of Axel when he jokes.

"Careful, Riku, I might just have to explode now," I grin cheekily. "I'll try not to mess up your hair." This is the Sora they know. Light-hearted and carefree.

Personally, I blame Roxas for my depressive thoughts. I was never this angst-filled before.

Riku laughs in his deep, smooth voice and holds out a hand to help me up from the sandy beach I am sat.

Deja-vu hits and I instantly flash back to a memory; we are in the water and he holds out a hand as I run towards him. A wave hits me but I keep running for him.

I never quite reach him.

I am the only one who knows that while I let go of Kairi's hand as we were torn apart, I was desperately trying to grab Riku's until the very last moment.

I summon my keyblade and for a little while we spar. I have got much better and we are almost equal in strength and stamina now. One time, he catches me off guard and before I sprawl to the floor, I grab onto his shirt and pull him down with me.

I realise that he is beautiful, he always has been, but never more so than right now. His hair is windswept, his eyes bright and he is flushed and sweaty and breathing heavily.

He is flawed and this makes him even more perfect in my eyes.

Neither of us moves for what seems like hours.

Then he leans forward, just slightly, and presses our foreheads together.

Our breath mingles as we lie together in the sand, his arms are on either side of me and I feel safe and reassured in the knowledge that he is here, with me. That Riku is not going to leave me again.

He is my darkness. I am his light. Together we are whole.

Kairi finds us there and laughs as if we have only just fallen to the floor. Her hair is disheveled and her lips look redder than usual and I wonder where she has been.

We have long since realised that it would never work between us; we are devoted to each other, yes, but our ties are like that of blood and family. I will always protect her because she will always need me to.

"Sora," she'd laughed. "I'm princess. And every princess needs a prince!"

"Hey - I can be a prince!" I'd joked. She had shook her head at me.

"Maybe, but not my prince."

I presume she has found the prince of her dreams. I am just relieved she finally got over her crush on Hayner. Pining after a boy who does not truly exist is neither healthy nor particularly sane.

We spend the next few hours in our special cave before Kairi has to go home. She waves and leaves me sat alone with my best friend.

Riku is staring at the drawing on the wall.

It seems like an eternity ago that I did that; that I promised Kairi that our destinys would be intertwined.

I wonder what he thinks of it.

"Does it make you angry?" I ask, trying to read his blank expression. His eyes look far away.

He shakes his head, making his hair shine silver.

"Why would it make me angry? You know I don't think of Kairi that way, Sora."

I give an embaressed chuckle.

"Neither do I! I just...want us to be together -all three of us!- forever."

"Yeah?" Riku smirks at me. "You think me and you should share a Paopu fruit too?"

I think of the time we spent apart, the way I obsessed over trying to find him and bite my lip.

"Maybe, then I wouldn't have to worry about you again," I confess as I stare at the floor, refusing to meet his vivid eyes.

I do not realise that I am crying until he wipes a tear from my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"I won't put you through that, Sora, I promise," his voice is strong and resonates with the power of his words.

I nod, still keeping my eyes fixed on the ground.

Riku rests his hand on my face and pulls it towards him.

"Look at me, Sora," he pleads as I raise my eyes to meet his own.

The collision of our gaze knocks the breath from me. Sky blue meets turquoise and the world spins beneath me.

All I can see, feel, think is Riku.

He pulls me to his strong chest and I gasp at the warmth.

Then, our lips meet and I fall silent.

My heart pounds as our lips move together, my every nerve is set alight and my head is churning frantically trying to understand something that my body and heart had long ago excepted.

His tongue brushes against mine and all I can think of is him.

Everything is washed away in a burn of passion and ecstasy as we cling to each other until we are both desperate for air.

Riku smiles down at me and holds out his hand.

I take it and do not let go.

* * *

When I return to our special cave, a new drawing adorns the wall.

This one is far better than mine and I recognise the style of it, even in this primitive form.

There are two people depicted and the detail is amazing - even the zippers on the clothes are drawn in.

The person on the left side is short, with three-quarter length trousers and gravity-defying spiked hair that the artist has shaded. He is holding a keyblade in his left hand and in the other, the hand of his companion.

The other boy is taller with longer hair and he is wearing a top that leaves his arms exposed. In his right hand he also holds a keyblade.

They are both smiling.

I did not understand before but suddenly the drawing brings a wave of clarity.

Riku and I do not need to share a Paopu fruit for one simple reason:

Our destinies will always be intertwined.

We do not need a legend to be together forever.

We have true love instead.

* * *

**So, any reviews will be loved and cooed over by myself, Sora and Roxas. Any flames will be given to Axel to torment Demyx with until Zexion decides to throw a book at Axel's head.**

**Gotta love them.**

**The Velocity of Jellybeans**


End file.
